Fury of the Months
Fury of the Months is the first episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Due to this episode being the season premiere, it was a one-hour special. Plot Five aliens all evade destruction from the evil Solstice Stoppers and come to Earth, the planet of life. With the help of a supernatural force, they create months in which they regenerate and gain the powers of the months. They use these powers to save Earth and become the Power Rangers Months Fury. Synopsis On Frost, the crowning ceremony of the Prince of Shards is beginning. The planet is buzzing with joy. The Prince is talking to the King of Ice and the Queen of Crystals. The King of Ice says the residents are very accepting. They allowed him, even though his parents were monsters who weren't born on Frost. As long as the Diamond Icicle chooses him, the residents will follow their leader blindly. Meanwhile, on Heart, the residents were fighting against each other. The Followers were trying to bring down the Mindless. Bloom, a Follower, was trying to fly away to escape the battle. Suddenly, a Mindless flew up to her and projected a powerful beam of emotional energy that blew her out of the atmosphere. The Followers then started attacking them. Bloom realized she'd have to fly away to another planet to escape the war that she knew would follow. However, she saw something far away. It looked like a space ship. Meanwhile, the residents of Planet of Trees saw a space ship coming. In a flash, they used their powers of transportation to escape. One of them went to Earth, which was thought to be the planet of life. On Animalia, the natives were greeting the new trees that appeared. However, the residents were wondering why the trees came. Before they could figure out what was happening, it was too late. Taranee was ready to attack Animalia. The peaceful planet was a ridiculous joke. She was one of the greatest generals of the Solstice Stoppers. Unfortunately, JanDec let Abril destroy it. She wanted to see the pacifists watch as their planet burns. Abril started using her Electricity Manipulation to overcharge the citizens. Taranee should've been happy, but instead, she felt something she had never felt before. It was drawing her to do something horrifying. She was shocked that she, one of the greatest generals in the Solstice Stoppers, was feeling guilt. She watched in horror as Abril paralyzed, choked, and poisoned the innocent people of this planet. However, someone defended a child. Taranee was amazed at the selflessness. She flew out of the ship, got the person, and flew him away. However, JanDec used his freezing powers to reduce Taranee's kinetic energy, reducing her health. Taranee hoped she could escape. She decided she hated guilt. The generals were furious. They took in the ungrateful girl when she was so little. They brought her up. She was one of the greatest generals, and she betrayed the Solstice Stoppers. The little traitor will pay for this. Nomas gave JanDec an idea. His Genesis Blood would help destroy the rebel. How fortunate that they collected her flames. Snow Prince was troubled. His planet was under attack, and he had to help. However, he was too busy attacking a group of robotic creatures. Suddenly, a girl with wings flew him away. She seemed to radiate love. She said that he needed to escape. The villains were too powerful. He tried to resist, but sCategory:Power Rangers Months FuryCategory:Season PremiereCategory:Episodeoon, uncontrollably, he was compliant with her. However, he watched in horror as the Solstice Stoppers destroyed the planet. Snow Prince knew what he needed to do. Snow Prince needed to stop the Solstice Stoppers. Bloom reminded herself of the Mindless. They did whatever they wanted to. They felt no remorse for what they've done. She made a resident pliant to her needs using her Emotion Inducement. She wanted to save more people, but when she was escaping, a tentacle from the ship drained her energy. Her energy was wearing thin. She needed to stop on a planet soon. The question was where. Ent was on Earth. It felt nice. The planet had great potential to sustain life. He saw a green ball of light. It flew toward him, and suddenly, he saw a figure. In a booming voice, he said that Ent would control five months: March, May, September, October, and November. The figure disappeared, and Ent fainted. Shark Fire was on the verge of death. Through the periods of deep pain, he saw someone who looked like an angel. It made him wonder if he was dead or not. Then the pain would start, and he knew he was still alive. He thought he saw the same ship that attacked Animalia. Then he lost consciousness. Taranee was flying as fast as she could. The generals were chasing after her. She was most scared of the new one. Her flames created him. That meant that someone created a monster that had all of her dark thoughts and powers. She saw a flaming meteor coming and being destroyed by a vortex of ice. She saw a fairy carrying what looked like a resident of Frost. She saw more coming and flew as fast as she could to the nearest planet. The fairy did the same. They landed on Earth. She still saw more coming. Taranee wondered what she was going to do. Snow Prince landed on Earth. He looked over to see a yellow fairy and what looked to be an unconscious resident of Animalia. He saw more meteors coming. No way was he going to let this planet fall too. He commanded the others to slow down the meteors so he can attack them. They followed his orders. However, more meteors came. He wasn't sure how long they could hold them off. What could a small group of aliens do that could save an entire planet. Bloom immediately followed the orders of the Frost native. He took on the role of a leader well. Maybe he was important on Frost. There were so many meteors coming. She projected balls of emotional energy at them.